


Magical

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, M/M, Magic Revealed, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur finds out why he likes sex with Merlin so much





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as modern oder as canon era.

Arthur moaned deeply. This was fantastic. He didn’t know how Merlin did it, but each time they had sex, he found ways to make him feel even better than the last time. He had never felt sensations remotely similar to what he experienced with Merlin. 

The only thing that he didn’t really like was that Merlin kept his eyes screwed shut while fucking him. He had a thing for Merlin’s blue eyes and would have loved to see them while they were at it. 

Tossing his head back when he felt Merlin once again deep inside him, Arthur clutched Merlin’s arms. “Merl…” The feeling was overwhelming and it was as it just intensified. 

Just as he couldn’t hold back any longer and came harder than he thought he ever did, Arthur caught a glimpse of Merlin’s eyes. They had lost all of their blue and shone golden when he, too, came. 

Arthur loved Merlin’s weight on him and drew lazy patterns on Merlin’s back with his fingertips, a satisfied smile on his face. Sex with Merlin was magical.


End file.
